leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Wicke/Anime
Wicke debuted in A Dream Encounter!. She, along with , Professor Burnet, and , investigated the Altar of the Sunne due to Ultra Aura being detected from that location, but they were unable to find anything there. She later accompanied Lusamine and Professor Burnet to 's house on Melemele Island, where she met and Nebby. In Deceiving Appearances!, she guided Ash and through Aether Paradise during their visit to the facility. Wicke appeared again in Faba's Revenge!, in which she informed Lusamine and Professor Burnet about Faba's still unknown whereabouts. She was later seen escorting to his mother's office. In Family Determination!, she arrived at the Aether Paradise labs, where she witnessed Lusamine's abduction. Following Lusamine's rescue, Wicke attended the wedding of Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet in The Professors' New Adventure!. Later, she, alongside Lusamine and Faba, invited Ash and his classmates to join the Ultra Guardians, a task force dedicated to capturing Ultra Beasts, which they accepted. Starting in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, Wicke, along with Lusamine and Professor Burnet, would brief Ash and his classmates whenever they embark on a mission as Ultra Guardians. She also accompanies them when the caught Ultra Beast gets released back into Ultra Space. Wicke briefly reappeared in The Shape of Love to Come!. She was seen with Lusamine and Faba, when Ash, Professor Burnet, and Professor Kukui contacted them to inform them about 's habit of putting its feelings into its drawings, which she described as romantic. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, mysterious dark clouds appeared over Alola, leaving all of the adults tired and without motivation. After doing some research, Wicke, Lusamine, Faba, and Professor Burnet found out that the cause of the incident was a small Ultra Wormhole that was slowly draining Alola's Ultra Aura. Later, at the Altar of the Sunne, she and the others informed the Ultra Guardians of their findings and had them use their Z-Moves to fuel a machine that could disperse the clouds to find out the Ultra Wormhole's exact location. In the next episode, Wicke and the others witnessed and emerging from the Ultra Wormhole. She was later seen arriving at Melemele Island, along with Lusamine, Burnet, and Faba, after Necrozma had fused with Nebby and had left. She and the others then oversaw Lunala recover in the Ultra Guardians base. Later, after the Ultra Guardians left for Ultra Space with a fully recovered Lunala, Wicke stayed behind at the Ultra Guardians base with Lusamine and Burnet. They tried to find out a way to communicate with the task force after their connection got lost. She finally managed to regain contact with the Ultra Guardians in the next episode, allowing Burnet to inform them of her findings. Wicke then joined the rest of Alola in sharing their light with Necrozma so it could return to its . After Necrozma returned to its , Wicke watched as the Ultra Guardians, Nebby, and Lunala returned to Alola, alongside Lusamine, Burnet, Faba, and Kukui. In Don't Ignore the Small Stufful!, Wicke was revealed to be close to a , which went missing at Aether Paradise. She revealed that she found it trapped under a fallen tree and brought it to Aether Paradise to recover. The group eventually found Stufful clinging onto Jessie's hair and watched as grabbed them. Wicke then realized that Bewear was Stufful's mother and happily watched their reunion before Bewear took Team Rocket and Stufful back to her den. Wicke/Anime/Pokémon|Pokémon Wicke/Anime/Voice actors|Voice actors